


This Woman's Work

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Marriage, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demelza's thoughts as she prepares to go to Bodmin for Ross' trial, totally ignoring his wishes and doing what she thinks needs to be done.  Short and hopefully sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Woman's Work

He told her not to go to Bodmin but stay at Nampara. And she agreed because she knew that was what he needed to hear; for his own peace of mind if not her own. She knew he didn’t want her to see him in jail, on trial and if the outcome were bad, hung at the gallows. He thought he would be sparing her one more hurt. Didn’t he realize that her staying away would hurt more than going through this with him? She needed to be there with him. She’d gone through so much with him already that she couldn’t not be there with him now. He was foolish to think so but she didn’t tell him that. She let him leave under the false impression that she would remain home and be a dutiful wife, keeping the home fires burning for his return. She had other ideas and had already made plans that were in complete opposition to his wishes so once he had ridden off and was out of sight she moved quickly to get ready so she could meet her companion’s coach and ride to Bodmin to be with him.

As she chose clothes to pack, including her best dress and what she thought were proper garments for court, she looked around their bedroom as a wealth of emotions came flooding through. Her eyes fell on their bed, where it all began three years ago and where last night they had sealed their love in a deeper and more emotional way than she could ever have imagined. She would not allow herself to think it would be the last time they slept together or share their bodies. She refused to think of it as a goodbye and in fact pushed him away when he tried kissing her before left earlier that day. 

Closing her case she took one last look around to make sure that nothing was forgotten and saw Julia’s empty bed. Picking a rose from the vase, she placed it on the bed, took a breath and went on her way. Walking slowly across the fields she made her way to the crossroads and waited for the coach. Her eyes stared down the road that led to Illugan and a memory flashed in her head of the day she met Ross Poldark. He had plucked her off the street, fed her and brought her here, intending to send her home. Instead, he offered a job, taking in not just her but her beloved dog, acting solely on faith. Now she tapped into the same faith as she formulated a plan to help her husband. She would do all she could to make these magistrates see that the charges against Ross were misplaced and that he was innocent, especially of murder. There wasn’t any way he could take another life so soon after losing Julia. As angry as he could get, of this she was certain. He valued living too much to commit murder. She wasn’t sure how she could speak to the other charges as she wasn’t there and hadn’t known about them until he was arrested but she would find a way. She hoped these men of breeding and class had some common sense and wouldn’t let an innocent man hang. At least she hoped this was the case but remembering how Ross spoke of them after Jim Carter’s death, she knew that whatever she tried to do no matter how sincere, could be futile, nevertheless, she had to try. One thing she was sure of was that George, still harboring some long simmering feud, felt the need to go after Ross once more and was most likely leading the case against him. If given the opportunity she would like to ask him that.

She couldn’t determine how long she had been standing there so to keep her mind off waiting for the coach she let it meander through other recent events. Such as why Elizabeth felt the need to play peacemaker between her husband and George. While she appreciated the gesture as a sign of trying to reconcile the families, she couldn’t help but wonder why Elizabeth would go to such lengths. Didn’t she realize that Ross would never agree to anything having to do with George? Or didn’t she know him anymore? Demelza concluded that Elizabeth was still working off the memory of the Ross that left for war, not the one that came back. If she had truly known this Ross, she would have seen it was pointless to try such a measure. Even Francis was surprised by her actions and if Demelza had read the mood of the room correctly saw that Francis wouldn’t have asked George to intervene either. Still, an olive branch was extended and perhaps when this was all over, it could be accepted. As long as it was just to repair the split in the family and nothing more. Demelza was sure that there was an ulterior motive to Elizabeth’s move, since her woman’s intuition told her so, but she couldn’t fathom what it was. That thought would have to wait.  
She saw the coach in the distant and a smile came to her face. She hadn’t see Verity in almost a year and missed her friendship. The coach slowed down and Demelza opened the door and saw her cousin.

“I’ve saved you a place my dear,” Verity said as Demelza climbed into the coach.

They hugged, clinging to each other for several moments.

“You did tell Ross you were coming?” 

Demelza gave a slight smile and answered, “Of course not.” She then sat back and got comfortable for the journey, hoping that she wasn’t making a terrible mistake in going. She knew he’d be angry when he saw her in court but she’d deal with that later. For now, she had to do anything she could to help his cause since he seemed reluctant to do so himself. She loved him and wasn’t going to lose him now. Of that she was determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, watched the episode a few times and this just left me wondering. 
> 
> Depending on mood, creative juice flow and inspiration (of which I'm sure there will be plenty in the next few weeks) I might add to this to follow Demelza through the trial as I see the potential for a couple more of these.
> 
> As always thanks to all who follow, read, comment and leave kudos. It is much appreciated and keeps this new writer going.
> 
> Credit to Kate Bush for the title.


End file.
